Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral that made up most of the planet Krypton's structure, including its core. Large amounts of the substance landed on Earth in October 1989 during a spectacular yet destructive meteor shower which struck Smallville and concealed the arrival of the baby Kal-El and his cousin Kara Zor-El. Since the 1989 meteor shower, kryptonite is found in the soil of the town in abundance and are known to the residents as "meteor rock." Clark Kent termed the rocks "kryptonite" after learning of his heritage; since then, that name has been used by those who know his secret. Appearance Natural varieties of kryptonite appear in a crystalline form of varying sizes, ranging from dust to large chunks in the case of green, red and even blue kryptonite. Both the natural and synthetic variants glow a bright color in the presence of kryptonians or Kryptonian organisms. Types of Kryptonite Kryptonite is most commonly found in a dark green form, but exists in several varieties designated by color. Each type affects Kryptonians differently, though green, red, blue and gemstone kryptonite can have dramatic effects on humans as well. Green It emits a radiation that is extremely toxic to superpowered Kryptonians. The radiation itself first causes symptoms such as nausea, dizziness, pain and weakness that eventually grow more severe until loss of consciousness occurs. Green kryptonite can also affect humans, causing mutations and psychosis. Red It brings out the rebellious and immoral personality of Kryptonians and rids them of most of their inhibitions. The effects of red kryptonite are likened to that of being under the influence of too much alcohol, without the loss of physical capability. Blue It suppresses Kryptonian powers, making them vulnerable like a mortal. It appears to contribute to human health. However, the effects of this kind of kryptonite disappear by ceasing to be in contact with it. Gold It has similar effects to blue Kryptonite. However, it is permanent. It can give Kryptonians permanent wounds and strip them of their powers and abilities for good. Prolonged exposure is believed to be fatal. Black An artificial variant of green Kryptonite made when super heated. Having the ability to separate peoples' ego (better qualities) from they're id's (darker impulses) on contact be humans, Kryptonians or otherwise. Gemstone It is made of white minerals originally found in a quarry in Smallville. It causes Kryptonians to exhibit wish-fulfilling properties and seems to give them temporary powers of persuasion. The effects from the mineral can also affect the infected with it. This type of kryptonite can be counteracted by green kryptonite. Silver It is a synthetic form of kryptonite created by Brainiac that induces paranoia in Kryptonians, such as Clark. Clear It is green kryptonite that has been neutralized. It is harmless to Kryptonians. It first appeared when Lana's necklace got too close to Kal-El's ship, and the ship turned the kryptonite from a green to a transparent glass-like form. It is unknown if the same effect works on other types of kryptonite. Weaknesses The effects of kryptonite on Kryptonians can be shielded or blocked with lead. Also, some Kryptonian technology can neutralize the effects of kryptonite. LuthorCorp was able to develop a technology that could absorb kryptonite radiation. Category:Objects